


Some Kind of Drug

by flamezcl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Betrayal, Caring Wade, Depression, Domestic Peter, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Happy Beginning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leaving Home, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, worthlessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: Spiderman is always there for others.But who's there for Peter Parker?Only one can keep the precious boy from tipping over the edge.





	Some Kind of Drug

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the song "Some Kind Of Drug" by G-Eazy. You should totally give it a listen while you read. The beat's so groovy :D
> 
> It is currently 2:39 a.m., so if any of my writing sounds like a two-year-old's, it's cuz I'm sleep deprived :/ :):(:):(
> 
> I'm just gonna say it now, so there's no confusion later: There is a very slight, tiny, minuscule statement concerning suicide, but if that triggers you in any way, first you should give this fic Kudos, and then you can leave :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Droplets of the polluted wet substance New Yorkers call rain dripped profusely from the brunette’s fuming body. The teen shuffled down the brightly lit street, his surroundings contrasting greatly with the angst slowly tumbling around in the pit of his stomach. As the boy continued to trudge down the sidewalk, a car blew past, creating an enormous wave of grimy water to completely encompass the already shivering teen. The aftermath was disastrous. The brunette’s laptop inside of his backpack was probably completely soaked, he himself was soaked as all his hair and clothes clung to his skin, giving him the appearance of a homeless bum. There wasn’t a single part of the boy that was actually dry.

 

Defeated, the teen let one tear roll down his filthy cheek. He shook not only from the freezing cold winter night air but also from sorrow. He clutched his backpack tighter and brought it closer to him, determined not to break down in the middle of nowhere, no money to his name, and no shelter to run to.

 

The brunette pulled his hood lower over his head to conceal more of his face from the pelting rain, causing him not to be able to see as well where he was going. A soft thump, and a sore ass later, and the boy found himself on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. It was like he had hit a solid wall. 

 

“What the fuck?” the teen breathed out, still trying to regain his breath. He looked up and was looking at what literally looked like the human version of a wall. The man was literally muscle itself, not a speck of fat appearing on his body. He also had his hood covering most of his face, so he could only see his mouth, but the skin that he could see appeared to be disfigured in some way, but he couldn’t tell from his position on the ground.

 

His arm outstretched, the man asked, “Are you ok? I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. The brunette took the offered hand that seemed to be covered in some type of intense scabs and the man heaved the boy up to his feet. The younger quickly brushed off the dirt from himself, not that it did much good due to the everpresent rain. 

 

“I should be the one that’s sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. Uh, thank you,” the teen ducked his head down and quickly snatched up his fallen backpack then brushed past the muscular man, “Excuse me.”

 

The older man hesitated, shuffling from foot to foot, unsure of how to word his next words, not wanting to see the younger go just yet, “Wait, uh, I can buy you some dinner or something. If you haven’t already had some...or if you’re not in a hurry to go somewhere…”

 

The brunette slowly stopped his brisk walk and spun around ‘til he was facing the man again, “And why would you do that for me?”

 

“I don’t wanna see you go,” the man answered truthfully.

 

The teen’s ears burned bright red and reevaluated his life. He was walking around the streets like a homeless man in the pouring rain. He just left home, and he was trying to live out on his own, not doing well so far. He never did ever find love. He was sure that his own family didn’t even care for him as much as they pretended to. He was always a loner at school, no friends, no one to care about him, and none for him to care for in return. He had a piss job with hellish hours and a shit boss that screamed at him nonstop. He was now covered in probably piss and shit water that came from not only the street but from the heavens above. His laptop probably fucking died and was never coming back due to the rain soaking through the backpack. It seemed like the whole world was against him, and then out of nowhere comes some weird ass -- albeit hot as fuck judging from the muscles jutting out from his hoodie -- man who then declares he wants to buy him dinner because he doesn’t “wanna see him go.”

 

_ If I die from a serial killer’s hands, at least no one will miss me. _

 

The brunette shrugged his shoulders and sighed, “Why not. Thanks in advance.”

 

The older man smiled and started to walk in the same direction he was going originally, “Cool. Well, by the looks of your non stop shivering, I think we should go back to my place instead of eating out, so we can get you warmed up.” the younger followed closely behind, maybe a bit too closely, but the older of the two didn’t mind. A slight concern popped up inside the man, “You got any family worrying after you right now?”

 

“What a serial killerish thing to say,” the brunette muttered to himself and then spoke up, “No.” 

 

The older man nodded his head, “Figures. A true family wouldn’t let a kid out in the middle of the night when it’s pouring raining and not be tearing this city up looking for them.”

 

The boy glared at the cracks in the sidewalk as they started to briskly walk when the rain started falling a little heavier, “I’m not a kid,” he mumbled again.

 

“What was that?” the man asked, breaking out into a slight jog.

 

“I said, I’m not a kid,” the younger said, struggling to keep up with the older and ended up running after the other, “S-slow down, please,” he wheezed.

 

The man quickly stopped in his tracks, causing the younger to crash into the other’s back and almost falling to his ass again. The older spun around on his heel and faced the brunette, “Sorry, I just don’t want to have to spend any more time out here longer than we have to. Um, I can carry you,” he scratched the back of his head, uncertainty apparent on his face, “You look pretty exhausted, and it’d be no problem, really.”

 

The teen stared down at the wet pavement and dragged his foot through the water, “I mean, if you don’t mind. Sure,” he felt unsure about a stranger carrying him at night time and the possibility of being molested or raped, but he was pretty damn tired, and he could barely take another step, so he would take his chances, “Uh, thanks.”

 

The older of the two quickly scooped the other up into a bridal style position and continued running down the empty street. 

 

**\-------**

 

By the time they had reached the man’s apartment, the younger had passed out in his arms, the hooded man smiling down at the somewhat peaceful face on the other. He balanced the brunette on one arm and reached down into his sweatpants’ pocket and pulled out the key to his door. He quickly unlocked the door, turning the knob as he did so, and kicked it open. After throwing the keys somewhere in the filthy and stained kitchen, he kicked the front door back closed and continued into the small living room. He carefully let the boy down on the old and beaten couch and then sighed, rubbing his forehead.

 

He leaned down and inhaled the younger’s scent. He smelled mostly like rainwater, but he could detect the lingering scent of minty freshness. He moved to sit down on the floor next to the warm body sleeping peacefully away on the couch, unaware of the older’s presence. He laid his head down on the couch, just a few inches away from the teen’s. Knowing that he wouldn’t sleep -- as he was permanently unable to -- he settled on watching the younger do what he couldn’t. 

 

When he saw the teen begin to shiver, he realized that the boy was still in soaking wet, probably freezing, clothes. He stood up and strode towards his room to grab some clothes for the younger to wear. When he came back into the living room, he was holding a too small t-shirt for him, but hopefully not too big enough for the almost sickly thin boy on his couch. He also held a pair of sweatpants with some clean underwear. 

 

He told himself over and over again that he wouldn’t be a pervert while he undressed the boy, and that he would just be putting on some clean clothes on the younger. He was probably still a minor, and he promised himself he wasn’t going to think any naughty things. That was just strictly against his morals. 

 

_ Morals, what a fucking joke. _

 

He sat the sleeping teen up after setting down the clean clothes on the couch. He proceeded to take off the younger’s hoodie and then shirt without stopping to ogle the other’s body. He quickly slipped the clean shirt over the boy and then exhaled a breath of relief once it was over. He then bit his lip in uncertainty, not sure if he should continue with his original plan of completely undressing the boy. He finally shook his head and gathered up his courage to proceed as normal. He tugged off the brunette’s jeans after undoing the button and unzipping the zipper, the material sliding off him somewhat easily. He definitely didn’t pause momentarily to check out the younger’s slim, but toned thighs, and he _definitely_ didn’t look at the bulge that was nestled in between the pale pieces of delectable meat. 

 

The man hissed and then shut his eyes tightly, grabbing the material that covered the teen’s package tenderly and quickly yanked them down, and then felt around the couch for his own underwear. Once his hands met the cloth, he gingerly pulled them up around the boy’s feet, his knees, his thighs, and then around the body part that shall not be named. He sighed, leaned back, and finally opened his eyes. It was so much more stressful than he thought. All he didn’t need was the boy waking up at that moment.

 

He finally regained his breath and grabbed the sweatpants lying on the couch, pulling them up the boy’s slender legs. He let out another sigh of relief and fell backward onto the dirty rug. He slowly rose and then laid the teen back down on the couch. The man stood up once more and walked over to a tiny hall closet. He pulled out a thick blanket and covered up the brunette, tucking the material under him and pulling it up to the younger’s face. He sat back down on the floor, this time his back to the boy and he grabbed the nearby TV remote, turning it on to watch some mind-numbing show. 

 

When the brunette finally started to stir, the man had just finished up watching the 10th season of Supernatural. The boy opened up a bleary eye and yawned, “You look like the type of person to be into the supernatural.” 

 

The man let out a breath of amusement, “Oh really? Well, for your information, I don’t watch this show for the monsters. In fact, they’re all really dull, the episodes with monsters in it. I watch this show purely for the drama between the two brothers. It’s better than the Kardashians sometimes.”

 

The younger snorted and peeled the blanket reluctantly from his body, sitting up and scooting towards the side of the couch, “Well, thanks for getting me out the rain,” he looked around the dirty space. A perfect hiding place, “Is, uh, this your place?” he finally asked. 

 

The hooded man scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, “Sorry, for the mess. I don’t usually have company over.”

 

The brunette smiled to himself, “Nah, it’s fine. The place actually looks...lived in, I guess you could say,” he then patted the space next to him, “This is your home, you shouldn’t have to sit on the floor cause of me,” the older of the two slowly rose from his spot on the floor, his ass aching from the hardness, and not in the good way. He finally plopped down on the couch and leaned back, draping his arms across the back. The younger spoke as he went through the whole process, “Oh, and, uh, thanks, for uh, you know...letting me sleep. I, uh, didn’t know how tired I was,” he wrung his hands nervously, “I hope I’m not infringing on your space.”

 

The man smiled at the younger, “It’s no problem. I don’t mind honestly,” the next season of Supernatural began to play and the older pulled out his phone, “I know it’s like 3 in the morning, but you still hungry? I think there’s still a pizza place that’s open. I can call and see if they’re still delivering.”

 

The younger brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs, securing himself in place, “Uh, yeah. I mean, if they are still open. I’m down for pizza,” he then hesitated and bit his lip, the man finding the nervous tick adorable, “But, I don’t know if I have enough money to repay you…”

 

The older of the two patted the other’s knee gently, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. Papa Wade’s got it all under control,” he then gave a cocky smile and continued to scroll through his phone to find a nearby pizza place that still delivered at 0 dark thirty. 

 

The younger snorted, amused at the nickname the other gave himself, “Your name is Wade then?” he hid his head in embarrassment, “Sorry for not introducing myself. I’m Peter. It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for doing all this for me.”

 

Wade tore his gaze away from his device and smiled at the younger, “Yup, the name’s Wade. Wade Wilson. It’s nice to meet you, too, Peter. And it’s no problem, sweetums. I’m in a caring mood,” he finished the statement with a wink which made the teen flush bright red, his ears burning. 

 

The other laughed heartily at the other’s reaction, “You look like a tomato,” he saw the other practically try and fold into himself from embarrassment and added, “It’s adorable.”

 

The younger was trying very hard at that moment not to die right then and there from the man’s sweet words, “I am not adorable,” he then looked quite frustrated and huffed, “Most people call me the opposite, in fact,” he sighed and banged his head against the back of the couch, “And I fear that they’re right,” he unfolded himself and instead leaned his head into the palms of his hands, “There’s nothing great about me. I’m ugly, I have crippling anxiety. Not to mention my irrepressible depression. My overwhelming insecurities...The lack of people to even care about my wellbeing. It’s why I was out on the streets in the first place...Nobody would care if I just died right now…”

 

The elder’s heart broke at the younger’s words and scooted closer to the young boy, attempting to give some type of comfort to the teen, “I’d care…” the brunette looked up at the other with tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and the man grabbed the boy’s hand and held on tightly, “I know that we just met and everything, but I do care. It breaks my heart to hear you talk about yourself like that. You shouldn’t have to feel that way. I bet that you’re the most kind-hearted, selfless, and confident person on this planet. I can just feel it in my bones. And you shouldn’t care what other people think, not all those fucking haters at least because, “ he turned the younger’s head towards him gently and leaned in until their faces were inches apart, “You’re beautiful.”

 

Tears now streamed freely down the teen’s face and he broke down in the man’s arms, “No one’s e-ever s-said that about m-m-me before,” he hiccuped and stuttered through his tears, “Th-thank you.”

 

They stayed in that same position for a few moments until the younger finally calmed down enough where he wasn’t blubbering anymore. The older man rubbed the boy’s back in little circles, still attempting to be reassuring and comforting. He looked the boy straight in the eye, concern swimming through his hazel eyes, “Do you feel better?”

 

The younger nodded minutely and unconsciously nestled deeper into the other’s chest, “Thank you for listening to my ranting...and for caring…”

 

Wade held the boy tighter and caressed his hair, “Of course. And anytime you ever need to get something off your chest, I’m here, okay?” 

 

Peter nodded again and mumbled into their other’s chest, “This feels nice,” not knowing the other could still hear him. 

 

A rumble from the elder’s upper body and a wide smile on his face indicated that he had definitely heard the boy. He suddenly asked, “Do you have anywhere to go, or are you just roughing it on the streets.”

 

The younger answered truthfully, “Well, I was tryna rough it before you found me, but I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to do so.”

 

The man nodded his head against the younger’s hair, “Uh huh. That’s what I thought,” he pushed the boy back gently from him, but still was holding him, “Then what do you think about moving in here then? Since you’ve got nowhere to go, and I don’t mind, really. I’m not even here most of the time cuz I’m always traveling due to work,” a short pause and a sheepish smile, “I guess that’s why this place looks like shit. I never clean,” he ended with a grin. 

 

The teen already had tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, “Really? Are you sure?” the other nodded vigorously, and the younger exclaimed, completely elated, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

The older of the two laughed loudly, “You’re acting like I just proposed to you,” he pinched the other’s cheek, “How  _ cuuuuuute! _ ” 

 

The younger pursed his lips in a pout, “I told you, I am  _ not _ cute.”

 

The man smirked and booped the younger’s nose, “And I told you that you  _ are _ .”

 

The teen rolled his eyes and pushed the elder off of him, “Whatever,” he then whined slightly, “When’s the pizza coming?”

 

Wade scrambled for his phone that had been discarded and forgotten, “SHIT! I totally forgot!” his stomach then grumbled loudly, “And now I’m hungry as  _ fuck! _ ”

 

Peter laughed brightly and a smile came to the other’s face, “Wow, Wade. You had  _ one  _ job!”

 

The man wagged a finger in the younger’s face, “Baby boy, do not meme me, or I swear to God, you can kiss your pizza goodbye.”

 

The teen quickly sobered up, “Yes, sir.”

 

The elder’s dick twitched just a tiny bit at the teen’s words and he had to quickly go over his mantra from before about not being a pervert, “Such an obedient boy,” he practically purred.

 

_ Bye morals! Have a nice vacation! _

 

“Wade!” the man was about to apologize profusely when the other beat him to it, “I’ll have you know I am  _ not  _ that type of girl!”

 

The elder had to process what the boy said for a few moments before he cackled, hunched into himself as the laughter rang throughout the apartment. The younger grinned and then grabbed the other’s phone, forgotten once more, “Gimme that. At the rate you're going, we’ll be lucky to get food by 8.”

 

As the boy scrolled through his phone, Wade grinned widely, “Yeah, yeah, baby boy. Whatever you say,” he leaned against the couch, lacing his arms behind his head and leaning against them. 

 

Peter grinned internally at the pet name, feeling all warm and tingly inside, “Thank you again, Wade. I’m already thinking ‘What would I do without him?’”

 

The elder chuckled, “Be a human water droplet. I mean, you were coming pretty close to achieving that,” and with that statement, he got smacked on the back of his head suddenly, and he laughed once more.

 

The teen huffed as he searched through the phone, “You’re so meeean.”

 

Wade embraced the younger and smiled, “Sorrryyy!” Peter rolled his eyes again, and the man watched the younger and smiled non stop because of the other. He scooted closer to the boy, and eventually was able to lean his head against the other’s shoulder. The man rubbed the teen’s knee comfortingly and sighed happily. 

 

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please hit that Kudos button down below. I appreciate each and everyone one of you who read my stories, and I hope to please and entertain you :)
> 
> Idk wtf I just said but I hope it made sense. 
> 
> nOw lEt mE jUsT hIbErNaTe rEaL qUiCk
> 
> 사랑해! 잘가!


End file.
